vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Nurse Redheart
Description Nurse Redheart is a female white earth pony with a pink mane that appears as a side character in MLP:FiM. She makes her first appearance in the episode of the first season Applebuck Season, tending to sick ponies in a medical ward. She works as a nurse at Ponyville Hospital. Her cutie mark, along with her nurse's cap, is a medical cross with a heart in each corner. She's a very kind pony and dedicated to caring for and treating patients in the hospital, to make them feel better, and she would do anything possible to not let them suffer or die. She's the perfect pony for the medic! She's in the world of mercenaries to try to cure them of such a serious disease, which makes them very aggressive and salty in a videogame, and the only cure.. is to kill them.. but then you can relive them already being cured! Abilities Passive :Whenever a RED player dies, their team is changed to BLU and a reanimator drops on the place they died, allowing Nurse Redheart to revive them. Once the player is revived, they are ÜberCharged for 3-5 seconds and have a permanent crit boost. Once the player dies, their team is switched back to RED, but cannot be revived further. Revived Medics can also revive their new teammates. Main Rage costs 100% rage. : You gain a crit boost and ÜberCharge for 4 seconds. :This rage does not stop your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. : Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% : To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, afte wich you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. : After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can’t use your Super Jump for 3 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapons Attributes Miscellaneous All Nurse Redheart’s quotes are voice lines from Mercy from the game Overwatch. Normally when using the Amputator's taunt animation, it will heal any nearby teammate, however this attribute is mising for Nurse Redheart. This is shared with Lyra Heartstrings and Snowdrop. If Nurse Redheart happens to kill all enemies and transfer them to BLU team, after she wins the round, the next round won't start until one of the players manually changes their team to RED. When a Nurse Redheart round ends and there is atleast one player in each team, the next round, all players will become Ubered like if Nurse respawned the players. This won't work if any of the players change their team manually. Battle Strategies Battling as Nurse Redheart Battling against Nurse Redheart Do not let her revive fallen RED players. Letting fallen RED players go unchecked can prove disastrous. Keep your distance from her when she activates her rage as crits stacked on top of her hale damage buff will one-shot any class regardless of health. Video Demo PLACEHOLDER Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World The Game OST -23 Just Like In The Movies Best VGM 756 - Scott Pilgrim vs the World - Another Winter Quotes "The doctor is in." - Intro "Super!" - Super Jump "Say "ahh"!" - Killing Spree "Describing your work as unethical would be a kindness." - Killing a Medic "Not good." - Backstabbed "This does not look good for you!" - Last Man Standing Scream - Defeat "Piece of cake." - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Medic Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses